


Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn

by i_amthatis



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Sexy blood drinking, Vampire Sex, Vampires, author has been listening to altogether too much hozier, because i know what im here for, ross and smith are mostly on the side folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthatis/pseuds/i_amthatis
Summary: “You’re a pervert, you know that?” Trott settled on the side opposite Ross and kissed Sips’s mouth, smiling.They’d done this enough times Sips was beyond feeling even remotely ashamed of how much the pain and intimacy of it turned him on.“Says the guy who fucks his dinner. At least I don’t stick my dick in my food.”“Are you asking me to fuck you?”Three vampires, One human. Depravity is the name of the game.





	Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for graphic descriptions of blood drinking, licking, slurping, and general bodily fluid consumption. Its vampires. What do you expect?
> 
> Any and all errors and inconsistencies are my own, but please feel free to let me know so I can fix them!

Sips stirred as the mattress dipped. He opened his eyes, the pale light of the encroaching dawn visible through the window for a moment before the thick blackout curtains were whisked shut. Someone kissed his neck, beard scratching at Sips’s skin. He pushed his hand through wavy hair.

“Smiffy,” Sips mumbled as Smith climbed on top of him, licking under Sips jaw and biting gently enough that his teeth pressed against Sips’s neck without breaking skin. “You were out all night, didn’t you get enough already?” Sips kicked the blankets that had tangled around his legs away. It was always too damn hot in this room anyways. 

Trott flicked on the lamp on Sips’s nightstand, sitting on the edge of the mattress. 

“Smith’s just greedy,” he said, reaching over to tug Smith up by his hair. Smith whined, and Trott kissed him. The whining stopped instantly.

“Trott wouldn’t give him a blowie on the car ride home, told him he had to wait,” Ross added absently from where he stood by the now shaded window, checking his phone. The blueish light reflected off his eyes, making them all the more piercing. 

“Guys, its like 6 in the asscrack of dawn. I wanted to sleep in.” Sips shifted, pressing his hips up against Smith where he sat astride them. Trott still held his hand in Smith’s hair, kissing him thoroughly. “Couldn’t you have finished him off for me Trott?” 

“Not on my leather seats,” Ross muttered. He plugged in his phone and joined them on the bed with a tired groan.

“And my bed is so much better?”

“Mhm.” 

Ross unbuttoned his tight jeans, shimmying out of them and dropping them on the floor of Sips’s bedroom. He settled on the bed, nuzzling Sips’s neck. 

“Jeeze, did none of you eat before you came home?” Sips laughed, combing his hand through the stiff gelled spikes of Ross’s impeccable hair.

“We ate, you just taste better. Can I?” Ross’s ice blue eyes looked up at Sips pleadingly, uncannily like the huskie downstairs that Ross kept treats in his coat pocket for.

“Oh alright. Have some dessert.” 

Sips tilted his head to the side so he could watch Trott and Smith kiss over Ross. Before him, Trott pulled away long enough to tug Smith’s shirt off. He ran his hands down Smith’s bare arms, fingers drifting to Smith’s ribs. Sharp eyes met Sips’s, drawing his appreciative stare. Trott smirked.

“Don’t drink too much, he won’t be able to get it up,” Trott chided with a light smack to Ross’s ass.

“Just want a taste…” Ross said quietly. Cold lips pressed against Sips’s skin and he shivered. 

The familiar sting as Ross’s teeth sank into his neck made Sips flinch. But it lasted only a moment, fading to a dull ache as Ross pulled back. 

Smith shifted lower on his legs, and tugged at the old sweatpants that Sips habitually wore to bed. He was already half hard, and Smith’s cool fingers circled his cock. 

Sips closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Ross’s tongue moving over the punctures on his neck and Smith’s hand on his cock.

“You’re a pervert, you know that?” Trott settled on the side opposite Ross and kissed Sips’s mouth, smiling.  

They’d done this enough times Sips was beyond feeling even remotely ashamed of how much the pain and intimacy of it turned him on.  

“Says the guy who fucks his dinner. At least I don’t stick my dick in my food.” 

“Are you asking me to fuck you?” 

Trott pet Ross’s head, eyes locked with Sips’s. Sips swallowed hard, heart pounding loud even to his mortal ears. Something in him always reacted so viscerally when that predatory look was in Trott’s eyes. With his legs pinned beneath Smith, Ross draped on his chest, and Trott beside him, he was surrounded by enough vampire to easily drain him dry several times over. 

“Is Smiffy going to complain if you don’t fuck him?” Sips shot back when he gained something like composure.

The feigned cool was shattered when Ross bit at his neck again, and Sips jerked with a surprised gasp. He reached for Trott as Ross pulled away long enough to find a new angle. Trott caught Sips’s hand, squeezing as Ross’s teeth sank into Sips’s neck for a third time. Sips moaned before he could stifle it, back arching as Ross held his teeth in Sips’s flesh. After what felt like an eternity Ross released him. Sips panted, knuckles white on the hand that gripped Trott’s.     

“Smith can wait, if that’s what you want,” Trott said softly, stroking Sips’s cheek with his free hand. It took Sips a moment to remember what they had been talking about in the first place. He relaxed, leaning into Trott’s palm, as the thought of Trott fucking him came surging back. He grinned at Trott, nodding. Trott ignored the noise of complaint Smith made and bent to kiss Sips slowly and deliberately. The sharp points of his teeth pressed into Sips’s lower lip. Not hard enough to break the skin, and Sips was almost disappointed.

With a nudge, Trott urged Ross off from where he was slowly licking the blood that welled from the bites on Sips’s neck. Ross smiled down at him, licking the candy apple red from his lips in the glimpse Sips caught of him over Trott’s shoulder. He felt the weight on his bed shift as Ross moved towards Smith. Smith’s hands left him, but a distinctly Smith moan made Sips smile against Trott’s mouth. Trott must have made some signal, or they were using the mind reading Trott always denied existed. Either way,  Ross was going to make Smith feel better about Trott not fucking him. 

Sips turned his attention back to Trott, pushing Trott’s hips up so he could get at Trott’s jeans. Trott wasn’t nearly naked enough. His fingers met a line of buttons. Of course he was wearing the pants with the annoying button fly.  

“I fucking hate these pants,” Sips said breathlessly and opened his eyes to give Trott a reproachful look. “Why the hell do you even wear them?”

Trott planted his hands on either side of Sips’s head and pushed himself so he was leaned over Sips’s face, just out of kissing range. His bleached blond hair dangled down, tickling Sips’s face. He blew at the strands, but they flopped back immediately. 

“Well, they make my ass look good.” Sips worked at the buttons, taking his time and watching Trott talk. If Trott wanted to wear stupid pants he’d have to be patient while Sips got them undone. “I might have to settle for dinner that was a six or less if I wore different pants! I refuse to drink blood from anything less than an eight Sips.”

“Oh really? So I’m at least an eight?” The second to last button came undone in his fingers. Sips turned his head to the side, exposing the bites Ross had made. Trott’s eyes dropped, and he blinked, mouth open but no smart retort coming. He shook his head, pushing Sips’s hands away and getting up so he could peel off the near skintight black jeans himself.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Trott said instead of answering Sips’s question. He threw a bottle of lube at Sips, and Sips caught it reflexively. 

“Yet you keep coming back for more. And come on, I’m definitely not as bad as Smiffy.” Sips jerked a thumb towards Ross and Smith. 

Ross sat on the edge of the bed, one hand braced behind him on the mattress and the other holding the back of Smith’s head as Smith moved between Ross’s marble pale legs. Smith’s hand left Ross’s thigh long enough to raise a middle finger in Sips’s general direction. 

“Yeah, Smiffy is definitely worse,” Sips said, nodding mostly to himself. He reached up to run his fingers through Trott’s hair and they shared a long look. 

“So you gonna fuck me or what?” Sips asked, breaking the electric silence. Trott rolled his eyes, and bent to kiss Sips’s neck. 

His lips pressed against the spot Ross had bitten, and Sips’s felt the stickiness of the congealing blood when Trott pulled away. He moved lower, traces of the blood marking Sips’s chest in the wake of the first presses of Trott’s lips. Trott bit at Sips’s ribs, fresh red nicks joining the scads of fading purple and white scars Sips had acquired.  

Letting his head fall back, Sips’s eyes found the familiar spiderweb cracks in the plaster of his ceiling. The black threads blurred as he stopped trying to focus on sight. Instead he paid attention to the wander of Trott’s hands, moving in time with his steady descent of Sips’s front.    
He tongued at the ridge of Sips’s hipbone. 

A small tilt of his head and Trott’s tongue slid along the length of his cock. Sips swallowed down a moan as again the wet stroke of Trott’s tongue, mouth, sent pleasure through him like honey dripping off a spoon. Sips touched one hand to his neck, pressing against the bites Ross had made. The pain increased with the pressure, a sour contrast to the sweetness of Trott’s lips sliding down his cock as Trott took Sips into his mouth. Amidst the waves of pleasure Sips wondered if he’d spent too much time around the vampires. Everything was flavors with them, and now this was too.

Before they could truly establish a rhythm, Trott’s up and town, the shift of Sips’s hips trying ineffectually to move faster; Trott retreated, mouth leaving Sips’s cock wet and desperate for more. He panted, watching as Trott’s hand moved over his own cock, slicking himself with the lube.

Trott wiped his hand off on the sheets, hand guiding Sips’s legs up. Sips’s heel rested on Trott’s shoulder. Faintly Trott’s fingers brushed over the bones of Sips’s ankle. He tilted his head against Sips’s leg, nuzzling gently. 

“Are you ready-” Trott started to say.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Sips shot back. His heart thudded, belying his anticipation, his eagerness. The twisting feeling that felt like fear despite how long ago he’d stopped being afraid.

Trott huffed, the flash of a smile crossing his lips. In a blink- hands pushed legs back, dropped to Trott’s cock, shifted them forward and down so Sips was bent and then time seemed to slow as Trott slid into him in one agonizing thrust. 

They stilled, irregular breaths in the scant space between them as their eyes met.

“Move-” Sips forced the word out, just as Trott shifted oh so slightly. Sips shuddered.  

“Just- a second.” Trott’s voice broke, as Sips did what he could to squirm beneath Trott. The waiting-for-it trick might work on Smiffy or even Ross, but he wanted them to get the fuck on with things.

“Come  _ on _ Trott,” He made a disgruntled noise. 

Cupping the back of Trott’s head with his clean hand, Sips impulsively brought his sticky and red fingers to Trott’s mouth. He pushed them between Trott’s lips as surprise flashed in Trott’s eyes, the traces of blood from Sips’s neck hitting his tongue. He closed his eyes, and finally,  _ finally _ started to thrust into Sips.

“That’s it, fuck-”, Sips said in a rush.

In Trott’s mouth Sips flexed his fingers. The blunt flat incisors dug into his knuckles, and Trott moaned by way of reply, licking the last of the blood from Sips’s digits. The methodical movements of Trott’s tongue synchronous with the slide of his cock in Sips. Sensations mirrored, multiplied, and Sips started to feel drunk as it threatened to overwhelm him. Distantly he registered Ross’s breathy gasps, curses. 

Strong fingers gripped Sips’s wrist, and he came back to himself. Drawing Sips’s hand from his mouth and pinning Sips’s wrist to the mattress, Trott leaned over him. 

“Nice. You’re lucky I didn’t bite of your fingers.” 

Sips grinned up at him for a second before Trott moved again, angled deeper into Sips, and he let any cool die with an encouraging groan. 

_ More _ , he thought, hoping for once Trott could read his thoughts. 

With his free hand he reached up, tugging on the long strands of Trott’s hair in something like a challenge.

Trott bared his teeth, twisting his head and flashing the long muscled column of his throat. He met Sips’s challenge, either verbal or non. His free hand found Sips’s cock, pressed between their bodies. He twisted his wrist and thrust into Sips with the force Sips had craved from the start. 

“Shit yes, Trott-” 

“This what you wanted?” Trott said, at almost the same time. 

Abruptly he leaned down, kissing Sips’s face. His hand left Sips’s wrist, cupping his cheek with a tenderness that more than the aggression, more than the feeling of Trott’s cock inside him, made him shudder. Cheek. Forehead. Jaw to neck to the jut of Sips’s collarbone. Lips pressed against Sips’s skin, making him shiver.

Trott stopped his aimless kisses, and before Sips could protest teeth sunk into his neck and blotted out any other thought Sips might have had. 

“Trott-” Sips gasped, open mouthed, fingers digging into Trott’s shoulders reflexively. Nails dragging against Trott’s skin hard enough that if Trott was human, the blood beneath his skin would have marked their passage in red. 

Unable to form anything like words, Sips dimly wondered if his shouted cries with each rock of Trott into him would wake the neighbors.

Trott’s weight pinned him to the bed, grounding him and torturously preventing him from twisting as much as the sear of teeth in his flesh made him want to. His sensation narrowed, limited ot the pleasure-pain of Trott fucking him, and the pain-pleasure of Trott’s teeth deep in his flesh. 

A hand touched his face, tilting his head away from where he had buried it against Trott’s shoulder. Ross’s lips pressed against Sips’s forehead for a moment, a quick brush before he sat himself against the headboard. Smith’s eyes crinkled at the corners, just visible above Ross’s thigh and below the curled fringe of his bangs. Two pairs of eyes watching them.

Trott thrust into him, hand on Sips’s shoulder holding him steady. Thoughts of their audience vanished from Sips’s mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, hand gripping the sheets as he tried ineffectually to stop the wave of his orgasm that threatened to crash over him.

“Trott- close-” he choked out. It was too soon, not enough as Trott’s movements faltered shoulders trembling against Sips’s legs and beneath his hand. And then it was too much, Trott’s teeth tightening and spiking the pain enough to tip Sips over the edge.  He grunted, jerking and Sips felt him come moments before his own orgasm blotted out sensible though. 

Trott stilled, releasing his bite on Sips’s neck. Panting, his breath joined Sips’s. Dazedly, Sips cracked his eyes open as Trott withdrew enough to let Sips’s legs fall to the mattress. He settled on top of Sips, red streaked mouth finding Sips’s lips. The taste of his own blood should have sickened him. He pulled Trott closer for a moment, wrapping his arms around Trott in a tight hug. 

Trott was the one to break the kiss, propping himself up to look at Sips intently.

“Okay?” he murmured. He stroked Sips’s thinning hair.

“Goddamn Trott, fuck yes ‘Okay’!” Sips laughed. 

“You two are gross,” Smith muttered, voice muffled by Ross’s leg. Sips tilted his head to look at the other vampires. 

“Smiffy, shut up ,you just feel neglected.” Sips extended a hand, an unspoken invitation that Smith eagerly took. He cuddled up to Sips’s side, making a pleased noise as Trott kissed his hair. 

“I’ll take care of Smith.” Trott sat up and grinned wickedly at Sips. 

“Have fun with that,” Ross muttered over his shoulder, sliding off the bed. “I’m hungry.”

“You and your post fuck snacks. Pringles? Chocolate? What’ll it be today?” Sips nudged Trott towards Smith, disentangling himself. He tried to stand on legs that felt more gelatinous than muscular. His vision swam a bit, and he lurched against Ross.

“Will you make Sips some steak? I think he probably needs it.” Trott looked pointedly at Sips leaning heavily on Ross’s shoulder. Turning back to Smith sprawled on the bed, he linked his arms behind his back and twisted until something popped. 

“Medium?” Ross’s arm looped around Sips’s waist. 

“I can walk on my own buddy, I just stood up too fast.” Ross shook his head, keeping his arm around Sips as he guided him to the kitchen. “Maybe some of that Montreal Seasonings? Gotta love that shit,” Sips rambled on as Smith’s moans followed them into the kitchen. 

He and Ross shared a look, smiling as they listened to the muffled curses from the bedroom. Sips caught Ross’s eyes drifting to his neck, and Sips became aware again of the heat of the bite marks.

“On second thought, you'd better make that steak bloody Ross.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in October 2017 for the monster prompt week then, uh, may have abandoned it. UNTIL NOW. Late for halloween, but its all vampires all the time for me babey.
> 
> so ENJOY! This got wrapped up quicker and messier than i really wanted. But I just wanted this DONE!
> 
> Song title from "Shrike" by Hozier. 
> 
> (Yes, I only picked that line for the double entendre (triple entendre?) of "thorn". FIGHT ME, its FUNNY.)


End file.
